


The Cliche story of the Jock and the Misunderstood Shy Boy

by LoserLarryPhanTrash



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kinky Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLarryPhanTrash/pseuds/LoserLarryPhanTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, He was the school nerd, He wasn't well liked but...he did everyones homework for them to void getting beat up.. Although he had never told anyone they had somehow figured out. Louis you see is gay. Harry Styles, he is the school jock. Captain of the football team (or soccer where ever you are in the world) Harry has been bullying Louis since freshman year. They are both seniors now. Will they still hate each other at graduation? I guess we'll have to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paired with him?!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut that contains boyxboy. If you are uncomfortable reading such material you may leave, or stay and enjoy the gayness like the others :D

Finally. I had finally gotten to school without any problems.. or so I thought. "Oi! Look guys the fag is here!" I heard that oh so familiar voice scream as I was walking up the steps to the highschool. I tried to walk away but I was soon pushed against the concrete wall "OI! fagget don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you" Harry screamed in my face. I flinched and whispered "...Im sorry.." Harry had laughed at how fragile I was. He pushed me away from him and his friends laughed and walked off with him. I should have figured they would have been there. Zayn Malik and Liam Payne are always with him.. He had tons of 'friends' me however I only had one. My only friend here was Niall James Horan. We had been raised together, been in so much trouble together. Nialler was the only one out side my family that knew how outgoing I was really was. I limped into the school wincing from the pain in my back. Soon as I had gotten to my locker Nialler was right beside me looking extremely apologetic. "Harry again mate?" Niall looked at me and asked rubbing my side. I winced at the contact and nodded. "yeah....Harry again mate.." he frowned and shook his head. " Come on mate we have to get to class" I said softly to Niall and we walked to English. This class was one of the 4 I had with Niall and of the 3 I had with Harry. I sat next to Niall, Of course and harry sat next to some hussy in the front row. everyone could clearly see her grinding on his lap and it was honestly disgusting and revolting. Niall seen me look at harry and that girl who we recognized as Britani Collin, the cheer captain. Ironic right?

"Okay class, Today I will be choosing your partners for our English paper" Mrs. Raymond said and as soon as she did my stomach dropped. She started the line. "Okay Niall and Carter, Britani and Lindsey, Ashley and Chloey...." She went on and on until I heard the name I dreaded most. My own. "And finally Louis you will be working with Harry" My eyes went wide and I looked at Niall, his eyes almost as wide as my own. "Will that be a problem Mr. Tomlinson" Mrs. Raymond said with a shit ton of attitude. I whimpered and looked down "N..No Mrs.Raymond" she smiled slightly and turned back around to continue writing on the board. "Okay class please move next to your partner and begin" I swallowed thickly and looked down as I seen Harry walking towards me. He sat down right next to me and smirked. "oh looky who I had the pleasure to be paired up with, Remember this is my best subject. I do not fail English do you understand me?" Harry said getting a little to close to my face for my liking. I slowly nodded and started writing. The bell rang and he looked to me and scoffed. "Whos house do you want to go to tonight" he asked I must have looked as utterly confused as I felt "Listen Dumbass.. we need to finish it and there has to be more time than just this" I nodded and looked down "We can use my place if you want although my sisters will be home so I hope they don't bother you" strangely enough Harry smiled "Oh don't worry they won't" and with that harry walked off.

I had gotten to my locker and Harry came up behind me. "Okay fag I need to know how to get to your house" I grimaced at the word 'fag' I looked up at him slowly "Just follow me" I replied and started walking to my car. I waited on the side walk for harry to pull up. As soon as he did I got into my car. He drove a Ford jacked up pick up, I drove a 1967 Chevy Impala. I seen his eyes widen a bit when he seen my car. I must say I did smirk a small bit. Soon enough we were pulling into my casual two story house and I got out of my car. Harry walked up behind me and I turned around an looked at him "um.. can you please um...not use foul language here?...I don't want by sisters picking that stuff up" I said extremely hesitantly. Harry nodded surprisingly and I walked up to my door and let my voice drop. I speak in a higher voice in school and in public because I hate my real deeper voice. As I walked inside Daisy and Phoebe ran up to me. "Louboo! You're home!" I smiled and picked them up and in my REAL voice smiled "Hey girls I'm home sorry I was late, is mom and lottie home?" I smiled "Lottie is home but mommy is still at work" Daisy said smiling. "Okay girls go play with lottie Harry and I have work to do" I said and opened the door to lotties room and heading up stairs to my room. "W-What was that" Harry stuttered. "What do you mean" I ask confused. "Y-your voice is deeper" Harry said whimpering. I smiled and looked down. "That's my real voice Harry, I hate it so I talk higher in school" said shrugging and sitting down on my desk pulling out the project we're working on. I didn't think anything of it, but apparently Harry thought it was a big deal. Since he was at my house he was being surprisingly nice. This was harry styles we are talking about right now. This doesn't happen often. Or at all in my case.


	2. Only in Private...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets a little steamy, towards the end that is. TRIGGER WARNING!!!! please! don't read this if it will trigger you, cutting is involved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the next morning and I was extremely tired, Harry went home about 9:00pm last night and I was watching Daisy, Phoebe, and Lottie while mom was out on a date night. So I went to bed at like midnight and it's 7:00 and I'm up for school. which literately sucks. Walking into the school after parking my car where I always do I start heading for my locker. I was suddenly pushed up against the lockers and the lock cut my back slightly. I whimpered as laughter arose in the hallway. I heard the familiar laugh of Harry Styles and Liam punched the side of my face and my glasses fell off and I quickly put them back on before they got revolted by my hideous face without my glasses. Harry Grabbed my wrist to pull me up and I screamed and pulled my arm back. My sleeve went up a small bit and hope to god no one saw. I pushed zayn back and ran into the bathroom. I seen one of the newer cuts had broke open again and I was bleeding "..shit.." I whispered and cleaned myself up and walked to music class. I almost wanted to skip today because I have to perform the song we all had to write. I walked in and sat down hoping i would be last but i knew i would be first. Mr.Lashing told me i would be. The tardy bell and as usual Harry walks in late. After everyone takes their seats Mr. Lashing starts talking. "Okay class today you will be performing the songs you wrote, First up will be Mr.Tomlinson" I blushed and got up walking to the piano as Harry and his friends laughed as i walked past them. I looked back to Niall and he smiled and nodded in encouragement. I sighed and sat down on the stool for the piano. I lightly placed my fingers above the keys and slowly let my breath out and started playing 

" If I don't say this now, I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh, Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you won't you, be the one I always know?

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt

My love she leans into me

This most assuredly counts

She says most assuredly

Oh, oh,Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

After you

Oh, oh, Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

It's always have and never hold

You've begun to feel like home yeah

What's mine is yours to leave or take

What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh,Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh,Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh,Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh" 

When I had looked up I was almost in tears, Niall was smiling his famous Irish Nialler smile and everyone else looked dumbstrucked. Harry's jaw was hanging open and his friends eyes were wide. "That was absolutely amazing Louis!" Mr. Lashing said to me. I looked down and ran out of the music room and to the bathroom stalls. Soon I heard a knock on the stall door I opened the door screaming in my normal voice "NIALL GO AWAY" I realized when I opened my eyes that it wasn't exactly Niall who came to me. I opened my eyes just to be face to face with Harry. My eyes widened when i realized Harry's eyes were locked on my arm. I hadn't pulled my sleeve. My arm had scattered scars and cuts. Some old, Some new, Some deep, Some just barely breaking skin. I seen something something I never once thought I would see in my life. Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes. "...Did...Did I cause any of them...." Harry whimpered out. I answered honestly looking down. "...Most of them are if you want an honest answer" I was somehow able to choke out. Harry fell to his knees. "I...I'm so..Damn...Sorry" Harry sobbed out. I didn't know what to do so I just looked at him and said "Don't worry hazza, It's mainly my fault for not being strong enough" After i said that i realized i called him hazza and i flinched and almost started sobbing and fell backwards "Oh my god im so sorry! i didn't mean to call you hazza, Please don't hit me" I started panicking and scooting backwards. This happened a lot i have panic attacks quite often. Harry's eyes went wide and he flew towards me "Lou its okay i'm not going hurt you anymore, i promise lou...Although i cant be as nice to you as i am now in public because we would both get bullied and i don't want either of us to have to deal with it, I will try and get zayn and liam to back off but i doubt they will go cold turkey like I am...Im so sorry" Harry sobbed and held me rocking back and forth. Harry started soothing me by rubbing his thumb on my head shhing me. he lifted up my chin and i looked at him in the eyes. "Listen..i never want you to do that again okay love?" Harry told me motioning to my cuts on my arm. i looked down and nodded. "Nah uh uh love, Keep your eyes on me okay darling?" I blushed furiously, Why is Harry being so nice to me?... He knows im gay so....why would he do this? i decided to push off the question and stand up. i smiled at him and walked out wanting to avoid any trouble just incase this was some kind of sick joke. I started walking to lunch since that is where Nialler and i would be right now. Niall was waiting for me and we both got our food, walking back to our table Britani slammed my tray down " Oops looks like the nerd dropped his food" her and her army of skanks were laughing, I don't know why but i got REALLY mad at that. I threw the tray the rest of the way down and walked up to her " Ok listen bitch" I said adding emphasis on 'bitch' "I don't like you, as you can tell. So I thinks its best if you and your army of whores walk away" I said with all my sass showing. The entire Cafeteria was quiet by now and Harry was looking at me with wide eyes and a very small almost non existent smirk on his face. "Or what you nerdy faggot" Britani said putting her arm on her hip. I scoffed "Okay bitch you can start by taking your hand off you fucking hip. You look like a damn teapot and everyone here knows tea smells better then you do" I stepped up in her face. "if you don't loose your fucking attitude with me i will smack the fuck out of you" I said almost complete leaning against her. "aww is the little fag mad?" She said smirking. "No i'm not mad, you're just jealous because i can get more dick with my amazing ass then you can with your busted face" I said smirking. That's when i felt my face sting and i started laughing. I smacked Britani so hard her face flew to the side and she went back to her friends crying. I laughed and started walking out of the cafeteria. "Welp... see you fuckers after break i have some changes to make this spring break" I said smirking walking out to my car. I have never felt so proud of myself. 

As soon as I got home I knew I had a lot of shit to do because spring break only lasts 7 days at my school. I drove to to the mall after picking up Niall and we went into many different stores after buying many different clothes. We had decided to spend the next 3 days writing music and shopping...hey what can I say...I didn't spend so long in the closet to dress ugly.. sorry.. I made myself giggle with that one. Okay yeah. We were talking and I suddenly jumped up and drug Niall out to my car. "Woah mate where are we going?!" Niall said clearly freaked out. I just smirked "Enjoy the ride" I said cockily backing out of the driveway. Sooner then Niall thought we stopped. Niall looked up then back at me. "You're not" he said ashtonished. "Oh I am" I said cockily walking into the Tattoo/Piercing Parlor. I already have a shit ton of tattoos, Just only Niall and my family knew I had them I had always done my best to keep them covered, but now however I won't. I will have all my tattoos on full display. Niall and I walked into the parlor and smiled "Hey Ryan" I smiled to the guy in the parlor. This is where I had gotten all my tattoos at. "Hey Lou!" Ryan said back to me "Another tattoo?" He asked. I looked at Niall and smirked. "No mate, I want a piercing this time" Nialls jaw dropped and Ryan just smiled "Okay mate what do you want?" I smiled and finally responded. "I want 2, I want my belly button and my tongue" I said all smiley. Ryan just laughed and took the money from me as Niall was just standing there in awe with his mouth open. 20 minutes Later I was walking out with 2 new piercings. 'Mate! I still can't believe you did that!" Niall said just as his phone rang. "Hey man" he said still looking at his phone "Theres a pool party tonight, Do you want to go and I know parties aren't your thing bu-" I cut Niall off by smiling and agreeing. We drove home to get ready. I smirked because i'm going to make myself look like a sexy beast. Normally im always wearing glasses and sweater vest and making my voice high. Not tonight. The party starts at 5:00 and its 4:30 when we finally get home. I walked to my room and let Niall use the guest bedroom to get dressed. I started quiffing up my hair and cleaning my belly ring with peroxide. Picking threw my swim trunks i decide on a pair of blue swim trucks that hung dangerously low on my hips and go over my curved ass perfectly. I looked and smirked. All my tattoos on display for the first time ever. I just smiled. I walked downstairs to get Niall. "Woah...Dude if I was gay I would so fuck you" I laughed almost harder then he did and I wiggled my ass walking out the door. I asked for the directions and we head off to the party. Once we pull up to the house I automatically recognize the house. My heart drops and I look at Niall. "Lou it's okay you can do it" Niall assured me and I composed my self gaining back my confidence. I walked out of my impala and walked right up and in the door. There was drinking and smoking and loud music. I just smiled because now one knew how much I loved parties like this. Sooner then I thought I would, I spotted that brown mop of curls. I smirked and walked right up next to him. "Hey hazz" He turned around and his eyes dropped to the waistband of my swim trunks and I smirked as he blushed and looked at me wide eyed "LOU?!?! is that you?!" He said almost having to scream because of the loud music. "Hell fucking yes it's me who else would it be" I said a little to cocky and sassily. I looked at Harry and laughed "Wanna go dance?" He smiled and chuckled leading us both to the dance floor. As soon as we started dancing the song Lolly came on and I screamed "OMF I LOVE THIS SONG" I smiled fanboying and started swaying my hips back on harry singing along 

"she say she want my lolly, She wanna lick the top, She say she want my lolly, she wanna make it pop" 

I could literately feel Harry tense up under my butt. I smirked to myself realizing that this was probably the only chance I had for this. I quickly spun around and placed my hands on Harry's hips and crouched down swaying my hips on the way back up. I grabbed his neck and pulled him in closer and whispered in his ear.

"want my lolly"

Harry moaned quietly and then placed his hands on my hips pulling my butt back to cause friction on his dick. I noticed people were staring and I leaned back on him and whispered "Remember darling we can't do this in public...Only in private..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEP!!! I made a thing! hope ya like itttt cx


	3. Stay with me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets a lil emotioniallllll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

The music was still blasting and Harry was still grinding his dick slightly against my "sinful ass" as he said. my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to look at the message I had just received. My stomach dropped and I stopped dancing abruptly. "Louis? What's the matter?" Harry asked me. I ran out of the party and too my car. I immediately started crying as I looked down at the message that said "Looky at little fag boy getting a little attention for once, good going Haz fucking him then leaving?" with a picture of himself grinding on Harry. He looked who it was from only to see it was from none other than Eleanor sent to a group of the football players Harry included and all of the cheerleaders. Almost all of the responses were something the lines of "Haha, why doesn't he just go kill himself already" Along with many laughing emojis and emojis that is supposed to be a ruler that scarily resembles a razor. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face. I saw Harry run out of the party and look at me in my car. I quickly pulled out of the parking lot not realizing Harry was following me. I pulled into my house running upstairs not giving a fuck about the door my mind only on the small black box under my bed. I grab the box and lock my bathroom door. I took out the razor I got from a carpet cutter and smiled at the familiar object in his fingers. I smiled as i took the blade across my wrist a good 6 times before the door was slammed open revealing a crying Harry. I was shocked. How did he get here, How did he know where I live. I didn't have much time before I started dozing off. Harry ran over to me crying repeating "No...Lou, Please...Keep your eyes open" Before I knew what was happening I was being taken away in Harry's car. 

I woke up in a bright room and the most annoying bloody beeping noise I had ever heard. "Lou.." A broken voice said. I turned to my left to see Harry with bags under his eyes, Greasy hair, and the same clothes that he wore at the party just more scuffed up and I looked down at my wrist to see them all bandaged up. I realized I fucked up. I really wanted to speak to Harry, I really did but when I tried to I physically couldn't bring myself to speak. Tears slowly started making their way down my face. I tried to stop crying but I was soon full out sobbing. Harry silently stood up and made his way to my bed. "Louis....Why darling?" I took me a second to realize Harry too was crying. "Hazz...didn't you see the things they were saying about me..." I said weakly. Emotions I didn't understand why flashed through his face. Hurt, Anger, Then just pure Rage. Harry kissed my forehead then walked out of the room and my mom walked in tears streaming down her face. " Oh baby why did you do this, I almost lost my pride and joy...Baby don't you know I love you even if you're gay, straight, hell I would love you if you were a mass murderer. Baby you are my son. I kept you alive for 9 months. I was there when you needed me... Baby you're growing up. I have always been there when needed me, Always baby boy. I understand you are the oldest, but please...please don't stop needing me" By the end of my moms little speech I was crying, No Full on sobbing. " Mom, is Lotts here?" I said hoping to god she was. "Yes baby, I'll send her in" I smiled and waited patiently for my baby sister.

Harry's POV (Ooooo changing it up)

As soon as Lou said those words I was beyond pissed. Pure rage. I kissed his forehead then walked out in fear of me yelling. "Jay love, Go talk to him" I say as I walk past his mother. I get to my car in record time and I make it to the school that I haven't been too in the 6 days since he was asleep from the blood loss. I kick the school doors open and march right up to Eleanor's 5th period considering the time of day. I kick the door open and everyone gasps at my horrid appearance I however was too livid to care. "You bitch" I whispered as I was walking up too Eleanor. "Um Excuse you" She started then she started laughing "Ohhhh, you're here about fag boy right" She and her 'army of whores' as Lou would call them started laughing. "Come on hazza, Don't spend too much time with him you might catch the gay" She fake gasped and then giggled. "Hazza baby why don't you come over tonight Caroline and I wanna have a little fun with you" She said as she winked, "STOP!" I screamed in her face. "Stop fucking calling me Hazza, I am not your Hazza, I don't want to sleep with your petty skank ass, YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM TO KILL HIMSELF AND HE FUCKING TRIED, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK HE ISNT HERE?!?!" I screamed only a few inches away from her face she started tearing up "Oh god...He what.." she started "NO BITCH! Don't even try to act innocent" I said tearing up I started walking out of the door. "Come on Harry....You know I have a problem with sick gay fags" Eleanor said and as I walked out I turned around and smiled weakly " Then I guess you have a problem with me" Everyone gasped as I started down the hall back to my car and burst into tears. My Lou....Why do people have to be so homophobic....I started crying harder then I seen someone walking but I didn't care enough to look up until someone tapped on my car window. It was Zayn and Liam and some blonde boy that they had duct tape over his wrist and mouth. I rolled my window down, and let them speak. "I am so fucking sorry" Liam started before he broke into tears. Zayn just nodded with tears rolling down their faces. Zayn Malik crying?...Wow that was new. "Whos this lad" I said motioning to the blonde boy. "This is Niall, Louis' Best mate. We had to restrain him before he beat the fuck out of us, and yes, I mean beat the fuck out of us, This boy's a strong little irish boy" Zayn said with a slight blush. Okay, What the fuck. "Please.....Take me to see Lou" Niall said after having the tape taken off his mouth. "Please....." I just nodded and had the boys take the tape off of him and they all got in the car. Soon enough we were back at the hospital. In the waiting room Zayn asked me why I yelled at Eleanor for calling me 'Hazza' I just smiled weakly and looked down "Because that's what Lou calls me..." My voice sounded more broken, weak, lost, and useless then I ever thought it would.

I Walked back into the room after Jay sent me in and I looked at Louis and smiled. "Hey precious" I smiled weakly and he looked up. " Can you come here please love" Lou said weakly. I walked over to him and laid beside him. "Eleanor told everyone what you said about being gay" I looked down and blushed getting ready to leave. "Harry...Stay with me tonight..." and in that moment I knew where I wanted to be for the rest of my life.


	4. I'll chase my words with poison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry was at the hospital with lou when we left off, lets check in on our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHH GUYS !!! im back omg it has literally been almost two years...im so sorry alot of shit happened and i never got back to this but now i am !! alrighty sooo lets continue where we left off <3 ps. i really am sorry :((

Harry's POV~

"He wanted me to stay with him. After all the shit I put him through, He still wants me to stay. Why do I feel like this? Why do I look at this boy like he painted the clouds in my sky when just last week I was abusing him. God, Why the fuck did I ever lay my hands on such a beautiful boy. Why did-" I must have been rambling on in my head because Lou looked at me and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Don't cry precious, it's alright" He said with a soft smile and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I reached up and placed my hand over his and bowed my head in shame and buried my face in the sheets on Lou's hospital bed sheets. I looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "I should have been there.. I should have protected you. You could have just died Lou.. what if i hadn't been there in time? What if when I got there you.. you were already gone?.. It would have been my fault.. all because i couldn't protect you." I shake and grip his bed sheets until i hear a hiccup above me and i quickly look up to see Lou trying his best to stay quiet with tears streaming down his face. I reach to him and place my hands on his cheeks and kiss his nose leaning our foreheads together. "I need you alright Lou?" he smiles slightly and quietly agrees. "Ok Haz". The other boys waited to come into the room until we had our moment. Soon enough Niall was slowly walking in the room with a sad smile. " Hey mate. I love you ya know, we spent our lives with each other you can't do this to me man. You're my best mate" by the time he was done talking he had tears streaming. Lou apologized for like the 10th time today and granted this was a really bad circumstance I don't want him to keep apologizing. it wasn't his fault. People made him feel this horrible about himself. I am in no way innocent. I contributed to him feeling like this and I swear. If I ever say anything to him that makes him feel this way ever again I will chase my words with poison. I never want him to hate himself so much he carves into his body. 

He had gotten out of the hospital the day after we woke up under the condition that he had to be under 24 hour supervision. The hospital put him on suicide watch. I stayed with him for the entire 7 days that he had to be under supervision for. I took care of him. He bathed himself though, only after i had taken every sharp instrument or object that could be used to harm yourself with out of the bathroom and I waited for him to get out so I could shower. Jay had watched him while I was in the bathroom showering. 8 Days had pasted and Lou was finally off suicide watch so he made the decision to go back to school, so I had went back home finally that night to be able to have a change of clothes for school the next day. The next morning at 6:15 am I pulled up to Lou's house and waited for Lou to come out so we can go to school together. Soon after I got there he came running out smiling at me and got in the passenger side and looked at me. "....Hi Hazz...." he smiled sweetly at me. I hadn't realized that i was staring but i must have been because next thing I knew he was covering his face with the sleeve of his sweater and I gently grabbed his arms to move them away from his face and he giggled and laughed loudly. I caught a glimpse of something shiny in his mouth and i looked at his confused. "Lou.. baby.. What is in your mouth?" He giggled even louder and said " close your eyes " so I just smiled rolled my eyes before closing them. Right as I closed my eyes he tilted my head to the side a bit and I felt it. The feel of the metal complimented the warm feel of his tongue on my neck and my breath hitched and I felt my pants tighten. I turned to him quickly. "No..Fucking.. Way.." I looked at him in awe and he just giggled and stuck his tongue out at me flashing me a small tongue piercing that had the words "Fuck You" on the top ball. I let out a breath I wasn't even aware that I was holding and i put my forehead on the steering wheel. "You will be the death of me Tomlinson" he smiled and buckled his seatbelt "I know"....what a cocky little shit. 

We arrived to the school in about 15 minutes and I pulled into my parking spot and got out and walked around to his side. I opened my door and helped him out and smiled at him and kissed him. "You can do this Lou, I'm right here with you. I'll protect you" he smiled softly at me and leaned into my side as we walked up to the school. As soon as we walked in the school everyone's eyes were on us. My grip on him tightened as we walked through the crowd of people. within a couple minutes of walking we met up with Niall, Zayn, And Liam. "hey man, I'm glad to see you're doing a bit better now" Zayn smiled and went to put his arm around Lou and he flinched and I reached out and grabbed Zayn's arm without thinking. Lou quickly apologizes and looks at me 'Haz...Haz..Hazza baby it's okay" and he puts his dainty hand over my larger one. I instantly relax and let go. Lou and the rest of us started walking and I was behind Lou and Niall with Z and Liam walking beside me. I smiled listening to Lou talk and my eyes were wondering around the hallway until Lou stopped suddenly to pick up a pack of gum that Niall had dropped and I accidentally bump into him. My breathe hitched yet again and he must have heard it because he slowly stood up and went to hand it to Niall, then the cheeky little fuck DROPPED IT AGAIN. So of course he bent over RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND RUBBED HIS ASS ON ME WHEN HE GOT UP. THIS CHEEKY FUCK IS GONNA GET IT. I clear my throat and walk past the other boys and make a beeline for the bathroom. I yelled down the hallway " I'll be back later, I'll catch up to you guys ". I run into the bathroom and into the first stall I get to and I run my hand down my chest and look down at my erection now blatantly obvious through my jeans. " fucking Tomlinson..." I lean my head back and groan. "Yes Haz?" I look up hearing his voice and hes smiling all innocent at me like he did just rub his perfect ass right on my dick on purpose. I growled and palmed my erection through my jeans keeping eye contact with Lou. "You're... a cheeky little fuck" I breathed out and leaned my head back adding more pressure to my erection. I looked up at Lou lustfully and he smiled at me and brought his hand up to my growing erection and my body stiffened at the touch. I groan and buck up into his hand. "You.. You did that on purpose" he just smiled and leaned down face level to my dick. "I did what Hazza?...Oh this?" he runs his index finger over my dick. I groan a little louder. "Lou if you don't do something about this..." Lou smiles innocently. "Okay, Okay Haz" he slowly unzips my jeans and slides them down my legs and does the same with my boxers. I look down at him with anticipation as he grabs my cock with his dainty hand and looks me dead ass in the eye and drags his tongue piercing over my slit. "nghh..fuck lou..." I whisper out as he slides my cock in his mouth stroking what he couldn't fit. He whimpers around my cock and I look down to see that he is also painfully hard. "Lou..if you want..you..you can ride me". He moans loud around my cock and pulls off with a soft 'pop' and looks at me cheeks flushed and lips red and swollen. "...please Hazza.." I smile at him and help him out of his pants and put two fingers on his lips. "Baby you're gonna have to get them wet so I can stretch you so I don't hurt you" I had kept my composure this entire time until he said "No need...Prepped...This morning" I growled and leaned back so he could position himself on my cock. He put his legs on either side of my and positioned my dick at his entrance and smirked at me as he dropped himself down fully engulfing my cock. We both moaned and I gripped his hips as he slammed down. "M..Mark me..." I leaned up and bit down on his neck sucking and licked over the bite mark. He circled his hips and when he rose up I slammed up and hit his prostate head on. "NGHH DADDY..." We both stopped dead in out tracks. "I didn't... I'm... I should go!" Right as Lou was about to get up I slammed into him again. "Say.It.Again" He looked at me through clouded eyes. "...Fuck me daddy.." I growled and picked him up and leaned him against the wall and pounded into him relentlessly. He couldn't even form words he was a whimpering moaning mess. Nails digging into my shoulder. Teeth nipping at his neck. The sound of skin slapping together. "I'm...I'm gonna cum daddy..." My thrusts became more erratic and sloppy "I am too baby. Cum for me.." within seconds we were cumming in unison. I slowly pulled out of him and i went to clean him up but he just pulls something out of his bag. before i get a good look at what it was he reached behind him and it finally clicked as to what it was and what he just did when he whimpered and turned around and bent down to put his pants back on. He fucking plugged himself. He plugged my cum in his ass. I felt fucking lightheaded and dizzy. This boy really will be the death of me. he looked back at me and smirked before he walked out of the bathroom with a slight limp. I sat in the bathroom for a second. I'm completely sure of it. If i ever say anything to upset him i'll chase my words with poison.


End file.
